Relieving boredom
by Harmonie
Summary: Buffy bored. spike's bored. They decide to be bored together.


Title : Relieving Boredom  
Author : Harmony  
Rating : PG  
Description : Buffy's bored. Spike's bored. They decide to be bored together.   
Spoilers : Set during Season 4. Riley and Buffy are an item. Riley knows she's a slayer. Spike is still living with Giles. None of it adds up to any actual time period during Season 4, so its my strange imagination at work. But there's mentions of Something Blue, in there.  
Feedback : Much appreciated.  
Disclaimer : The usual. I own nothing, Joss and co owns all.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy flopped onto Giles' sofa, and stretched her arms to the sides.  
"Giles? Are ya home?" she called.  
Giles didn't answer, but a bored sounding voice from the bathroom did.  
"He's gone out."  
Buffy stood up and walked into the bathroom.  
"Spike." She asked, confrontationally, before giving up and flopping down onto the floor next to the tub.  
"Hey, Slayer, What's that about? Where's the feisty girl I know and hate?"  
Buffy waved her hand dismissively.  
"I'm bored. Who knew Saturdays could suck this much? Don't worry. I still want to stake you" Buffy tipped her head back to look at the vampire. He couldn't help laughing at her upside down face. "Wanna train or something? I'm THAT bored"  
Spike lifted his arms up, revealing his chains.  
"Love to kick your ass, Slayer, but I can't. What with the chains and all. Besides, even if I was free, I have a bloody chip in my brain." Spike tapped the back of his head, for emphasis.  
Buffy pushed herself up, and smiled sweetly at the vampire.  
"So be my punchbag"  
Spike rolled his eyes, and held up his chained arms again. Buffy rummaged in her pocket for her key, but stopped when Spike grinned at her.  
"Oh, oh, oh. You think I'm stupid, Spike. I'm taking something of yours for insurance. In case you try to escape" Buffy fixed Spike with a suspicious glare "I'll take...uh...Do you even have anything valuable? All you seem to have is that smelly old leather jacket"  
Spike scowled at the blonde  
"I'll have you know that the smelly old leather jacket you are talking about has stayed with me for more than 15 years, and it's the only bloody friend I've got nowadays."  
Buffy grinned, and bounced into the lounge. She returned seconds later, wearing the duster. It dragged along the floor, and the arms were slightly long, but it fit. Spike had to admit to himself, that it suited her.  
"Very nice, Slayer. Remind me to get you one some day" Spike commented, sarcastically.  
Buffy twirled on the spot, the coat billowing around her legs.  
"I can see why you like it so much."  
Buffy leant over and unlocked the chains. They fell noisily to the enamel, and Spike climbed out of the tub.  
Standing on the spot, he moved his arms apart, and threw a punch at the air.  
"I fell like I've been in that sodding tub for years"  
Buffy sighed, as she walked into the lounge, Spike trailing behind.  
"Believe me, Spike, we've all felt like you've been there for years."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giles struggled with a pile of books, and his house keys, as he kicked open his door.  
"Hey Giles" called a voice from behind the sofa.  
The watcher mumbled a greeting, and stumbled toward his desk.  
"Bloody hell" he muttered, as he dropped his keys.   
Giles peeked his head around the side of the books, trying to give Buffy a glare for not helping him. The sight before made him drop the books onto the floor.  
Spike lay on his stomach, on the carpet, one hand holding his head up, and the other laying on the carpet in front of him. Buffy lay in a similar position, facing the vampire. In her right hand she held a nail polish brush, as she painted Spike's nails.  
"Buffy? Why... What's going on?" Giles finally stammered.  
The blonde girl looked up and frowned as if Giles was insane.  
"I'm painting Spike's nails"  
Buffy looked back at Spike, and rolled her eyes. The vampire responded with a smile, and swapped hands.  
"She's fulfilling her part of a deal"  
Giles bent down to pick his books up.  
"I see. Why are you wearing Spike's jacket? Why is he untied?"  
Buffy looked up again.  
"I like the jacket, and we're spending some quality mortal enemy time together." Buffy paused "I think it's healthy"  
Giles placed the books on his desk, and wrinkled his nose.  
"Yes, healthy. I suppose. I'll uh, I'm going to have a scotch."  
Buffy placed the brush back in the bottle, and screwed the cap. She tossed it back into her bag.  
"Right. That's my part. Now you have to help me with my history essay"  
Spike pushed himself up, and flopped onto the sofa.  
Buffy sat next to him, and fished through her bag. Her face contorted in annoyance.  
"Damn. I left my notes back at the dorms."  
Spike grinned  
"Aww...Never mind. Can I have blood now?"  
Buffy shook her head.  
"Nope. We'll just have to go there and work. It's due Monday"  
Spike rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. Be nice to get out in fresh air."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spike lit up a cigarette as Buffy chatted animatedly about her teachers in high school. For mortal enemies, they were enjoying each other's company. Spike added the odd comment, and to outsiders they looked like old friends, reunited after a time apart. Buffy had been so reluctant to start her essay, and carry on talking that they'd taken the long route to her dorm rooms.   
It was still early evening, and the small centre of Sunnydale, bustled with students.  
"And he told me he'd suspend me! I was like, huh? I mean, he had it in for me. Possibly the only human I would have fed to a vampire."  
Buffy giggled, and Spike grinned  
"So you do have a bit of a bad streak?"  
Buffy nodded  
"I guess. Jeez. Snyder. What a jerk." she added, laughing.  
Buffy laughed as she walked along.  
"You should do that more often, Slayer"  
Buffy quietened down  
"Do what?"  
Spike waved his hand  
"Laugh. Here's me thinking you were stuck up."  
Buffy flashed him a smile  
"I'm not stuck up, I laugh a lot. It's just that you don't tend to make me laugh. You uh, make me...Dammit!"  
Buffy froze, and stared at something ahead of them.  
"It's Riley"  
Spike squinted. He had no idea what Riley looked like, but he knew who he was.  
"I'd like to meet your boyfriend, Slayer" He teased, with an evil smile on his face.   
Buffy squeaked as Riley got closer. She stood behind Spike, hoping Riley hadn't spotted her yet.  
Spike looked over his shoulder, amused by Buffy's actions.  
"Uh hey! Buffy!" Riley called as he waved  
The slayer moved from behind Spike to next to him again, and glared at the confused.  
"Godd job with the hiding me, Spike" she hissed  
Spike smirked in response, and Buffy turned to the approaching Riley, with a false smile plastered on her face.  
"This should be interesting" Spike whispered in her ear.  
The soldier stopped in front of Buffy, and eyed Spike.  
"Hey, Buffy."  
He looked at the leather duster she was still wearing and gave her a look like she was insane.  
"That jacket's uh...nice." he lied.  
The boy bent to kiss Buffy, but she moved letting his lips graze her cheek.  
Riley straightened up, and turned to Spike, a triumphant smile on his face. Spike growled deep in his throat, only loud enough for himself and Buffy to hear.  
"Buffy, I haven't met all your friends, obviously. Are ya gonna introduce us?"  
Buffy groaned, inaudibly.  
"Uh, Riley, this is Spike. He's an old friend. Spike, this is Riley. My boyfriend."  
Riley extended his hand first.  
"Hi. Must say, Buffy's never spoken about you." Spike commented, taking Riley's hand, and squeezing, rather than shaking.   
Riley winced in pain, as Spike's grip got tighter, and Buffy kicked Spike's leg, to make him let go.  
The soldier rubbed his hand, as he took it away from Spike, who smiled.  
"So... wait a minute, maybe I have met you..."  
Spike tensed, and shook his head  
"Can't say I know you, mate"  
Riley's eyes widened in realisation  
"You're hostile seventee..."  
"Oh God, is that the time?" Buffy interrupted "We've got loads of work to do, so we'd better be going. I'll call you, Riley. Bye!"  
Buffy dragged Spike along by the arm, leaving a bewildered looking commando staring after them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Care to tell me what you see in him, Slayer?"  
Buffy opened the dorm room door, and strode in, throwing her bag down on the bed. She gestured at the computer chair.  
"Take a seat"  
Spike pulled the chair out, and sat on it backwards, his arms resting on the backrest.  
"He's so...dull. I'm ashamed to have been your fiancé" Spike joked.  
Buffy pulled her hair out of the clips, and shrugged  
"He's nice. You know, friendly" she said, unconvincingly  
Spike scoffed  
"Seemed pretty damn possessive if you ask me. Is he like that with Xander?"  
Buffy stood up and walked to her dressing table. She picked a hairbrush up, and sat down on her bed again  
"Yeah, well, I didn't ask you. Like what?"  
Spike stared at his nails.  
"The way he kissed you. Didn't even care that you avoided it. He seemed more interested in 'marking his territory'. Thought it was odd, is all. Cos you know. If I kissed you, it would mean something"  
Buffy lowered her head, feeling a blush on her face.  
"Uh, so, uh, history" Spike diverted, obviously embarassed.  
"He doesn't make me happy, Spike" Buffy mumbled, as she raised her head again. She began brushing her hair. "He's too...nice. So dull. You know, even since I found out he was a demon hunter, he's become worse to be around. He's always so proud of his seventeen kills"  
Spike bent over laughing.  
"Seventeen? You've done seventeen in this week alone"   
Buffy giggled  
"I know. And he wants to train, and I'm too strong for him. I have to hold back. I mean, a lot." Buffy paused "Why didn't your chip activate when you almost broke his hand?"  
Spike shrugged  
"Actually, it was so painful that I couldn't see properly. But it was worth it to wipe that bloody smug "I got Buffy, you don't" smile off his face"  
Another awkward silence followed.   
"Spike. Do you like me?" Buffy asked finally  
The vampire shrugged again  
"Yeah. I guess. You're okay. Not so bad really."  
Buffy cocked her head  
"Thanks, but do you uh, you know, like me?" she repeated, this time emphasising the "like".  
Spike scratched his head  
"Are you kidding?" Spike looked at Buffy, who stared back seriously.   
"Okay, not kidding. Yeah, okay. I like you. I've always had a bit of a thing for you. Why'd you think I came to you for help? Why? Do you like me?"  
Buffy laughed  
"Can you believe we're having this conversation? This morning, I hated you. Now we're talking crushes."  
Spike stared back at her, blankly, unamused  
"Diversion tactics. Very good. Is that part of your slayer training? I asked you a question"  
Buffy wriggled on the spot, awkwardly.  
"Yeah. Fine, I like you. But I'm happy with Riley"  
Spike raised an eyebrow  
"You just said he didn't make you happy" Spike corrected  
Buffy giggled  
"Okay, I'm not happy, but I'm with Riley"  
The vampire stood up, and sat on the bed next to her.   
"You see that?" Spike pointed to the phone. Buffy nodded  
"You said you'd call him. So call him"  
Buffy picked the phone up, and dialled a number. As she pressed the last digit, Spike snatched the phone from her hand.  
"Hi? Is this Riley?" he spoke into the phone. Buffy stared at him wide eyed, as he listened to Riley's answer.  
"Yeah, it's Riley Finn speaking. Who's this?"  
"Yeah. Hey, we met earlier. Spike. The English guy. Vampire. You know, with Buffy."  
Buffy closed her eyes and shook her head, stifling a giggle.  
"Get away from her" the commando replied, clenching his teeth. "If you so much as..."  
"Listen, shut up for a minute. Me and Buffy, we've been having a conversation. About you, mate. She told me that you aren't up to the standards of her last boyfriend."  
Buffy put a hand to her mouth, and then attempted to wrestle the phone from Spike.  
"I don't know who you think you are, pal, but stay away from Buffy. She's my girlfriend" Riley shouted down the phone.  
Spike put the receiver back to his ear  
"Sorry, what were you saying? Buffy just jumped me. Oh bloody hell, can you hang on a second?"  
Buffy grabbed the phone again, and pulled it away from the vampire.   
"Spike, stop" she spluttered through her giggles. "Spike!" she screamed as they toppled off the bed onto the floor. Buffy landed on top of Spike, and prayed Willow didn't come in.  
"Give me the phone, you big dumb bleached vampire."  
"You forgot sexy" Spike said as he handed the receiver to the Slayer, with a grin.  
Buffy settled herself more comfortably on Spike, and cleared her throat.  
"Hi? Riley? It's me."  
"What the hell is going on, Buffy? All I can hear is you giggling, and loud bumps."  
Buffy rolled her eyes this time.  
"Look Riley, I, uh, I...Spike is uh... He pushed me off the bed and..."  
Riley choked on something on his end of the phone  
"Bed? Why are you on the bed?"   
Spike chuckled, able to use his vampiric hearing to hear both sides of the conversation.  
Buffy paused. Spike grinned at her  
"Yes, Buffy, why were we on the bed?" he whispered. Buffy pleaded with Spike to help her with an explanation.  
"Buffy? Hello? Are you still there?"  
The Slayer grit her teeth, and covered the handset, and Spike suddenly became serious.  
"Tell him the truth..."  
Buffy shook her head vigorously, and tried to hand the phone to Spike  
"You do it"  
The vampire shook his head in reponse, and shut his eyes.  
Buffy sighed, and brought the phone back to her ear.  
"Riley, this thing with us. It's not working."  
Buffy could hear breathing, but no response.  
"I think we should just be friends"  
The Slayer bit her lip, as she waited for a response. Spike opened his eyes and winked, encouraging her.   
"And Spike. Is it because of him?" Riley asked, finally.  
Spike cocked his head, particularly interested in her answer. Buffy twisted her hair, awkward under the pressure from both men  
"You are aware of the fact that he's a vampire, right?"   
Buffy mumbled a "yes" and blinked, overwhelmed by the situation.  
"He's a killer. A monster"  
Buffy looked up at Spike, who stared back, calmly.  
"Fine. He's a monster. Whatever. It's just a shame not every single demon has a personality like his. That not every demon has feelings like he does."  
Riley laughed bitterly down the phone  
"You're insane. I mean, you do know how ridiculous that sounds? Demon's don't have feelings. Or are you too stupid to realise that? Hey, maybe you really are, because you have a thing for bloodsuckers right? Angel, Spike, god knows who else"  
Buffy lowered her head down onto the black t-shirt covering the vampires chest, and Spike took the phone from her  
"If this is your way of getting her back, mate, you are doing a really bad job. But hey, maybe Buffy just wants someone with a bit of bite. Literally." Spike growled, and hung the phone up.  
Spike waited for a reaction from Buffy, but she stayed silent.  
"Buffy?"  
He nudged her arm and she sighed in her sleep.  
"Great...Just bloody brilliant"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy woke up, fully clothed in her bed. Willow slept in her bed. She didn't remember seeing her come in.  
Buffy smiled when she realised she'd fallen asleep on Spike.  
He'd put her to bed, and taken his duster back. She frowned. She'd grown attached to it, having worn it for most of the day.  
Buffy flopped back onto the bed, and cursed.  
"I fell asleep. Stupid. So stupid"  
The slayer hit her pillow with her fist, and groaned.  
"Bloody hell" she groaned again, unaware of her use of a Spike phrase.  
Buffy sat up again and looked around the room.   
Her eyes fell on an envelope sitting on the chest of drawers next to her. Her name was written across the front. Shades of Angelus watching her sleep, and she felt a sudden sting in her heart, and fear crept across her body.  
Hesitantly, she reached out to take the envelope, and she opened it, slowly, fearing the worst.   
Had Angel lost his soul again? Why did things always get bad, when things started looking up? The handwriting looked a little gentler than Angel's sharp letters, and Buffy took this as a good sign.  
The paper slipped out, and Buffy read.  
  
Buffy,   
  
Come and be bored with me again today?  
  
Love,  
Spike.   
  
PS I went through your notes. Your essay is on the desk.  
  
The End. 


End file.
